DSD1 Dwarf Spider Droid
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = DSD1 Dwarf Spider Droid | klasse = Klasse 4 | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Commerce Guild | hoogte = 1,98 meter 337 kilogram | uitrusting = | taken = Gevechten | prijs = 8.500 Credits | affiliatie= Commerce Guild, CIS, Galactic Empire | units = | era = }} thumb|right|220px|Dwarf Spider Droid De DSD1 Dwarf Spider Droid was één van de Battle Droid modellen die door de CIS werd gebruikt tijdens de Clone Wars. Bouw & Uitzicht De Dwarf Spider Droids werden gemaakt door het Commerce Guild na hun grotere Homing Spider Droids. Een DSD1 had vier poten, was bijna twee meter hoog en werd gekenmerkt door een groot hoofd met twee dreigende rode Photoreceptors, een grote antenne en een groot laser cannon. Dwarf Spiders konden een snelheid van 90 km/h halen. Dwarf Spider Droids konden perfect kijken in het duister en konden ook onder water opereren, al konden ze niet drijven. Ze hadden ook geen nood aan een Droid Control Signal en opereerden zelfstandig. Deze Droids waren vrij intelligent. Men beweerde dat hun intelligentie ongeveer gelijk was aan dat van een slim huisdier. Dwarf Spider Droids waren loyaal tegen hun makers maar protesteerden soms als ze naar het strijdtoneel werden gestuurd. Gebruik De Commerce Guild gebruikte de DSD1’s oorspronkelijk om opstanden in hun talloze mijnen neer te slaan of om weerspannige mijninstallaties te ‘overtuigen’ om het Commerce Guild te vervoegen. Tunnels die onder water waren gelopen, vormden eveneens geen probleem voor de Dwarf Spider Droids. Met hun grote Photoreceptors kon de DSD1 perfect zien in het duister, een voordeel in de mijntunnels. Ook in de ruimte was de DSD1 een geducht tegenstander. De Droids konden perfect in vacuüm overleven en de Commerce Guild zette hen in om schepen aan te vallen die hun plannen dwarsboomden. Het Laser Cannon van een DSD1 was een geducht wapen. Het kon de intensiteit van het vuren aanpassen aan het doelwit en was uitermate dodelijk voor infanterie en lichte voertuigen. Het enige nadeel was dat de Droid vrij langzaam was in het vaststellen van zijn doelwit aangezien het wapen vastgezet was op het hoofd van de droid dat moest meedraaien. Twee variaties van de DSD1 bestonden afhankelijk van de grootte van hun wapen. Met de grote Homing Spider Droids vormde de Dwarf Spider Droid een gevaarlijk duo. Beide Droids vuurden immers op een verschillende hoogte hun salvo’s af wat voor heel wat spervuur kon zorgen. Geschiedenis Shu Mai zette de eerste reeks van DSD1’s in om weerspannige mijnwerkers een lesje te leren. De Droids verbraken probleemloos barricades die opgetrokken waren en dit leverde hen de nickname ‘Burrowing Spider Droid’ op. Nadat de Commerce Guild zich had aangesloten bij de CIS, werden de Dwarf Spider Droids een deel van het CIS leger. Tijdens de Battle of Geonosis marcheerden ze zij aan zij met de andere Battle Droids, het leger van de Galactic Republic tegemoet. In dat gevecht werden maar liefst 15.000 Dwarf Spider Droids ingezet. Al snel werd de DSD1 een symbool van de CIS en patrouilleerde het op elke wereld in handen van de CIS. De Droids werden ingezet in talloze veldslagen zoals de Battle of Kashyyyk. Na het einde van de Clone Wars kreeg hun voortbestaan een verrassende wending. Het Galactic Empire nam alle Dwarf Spider Droids in beslag en gebruikte hen tegen overblijvende CIS basissen en politieke dissidenten. Later werden Dwarf Spider Droids vaak aangetroffen bij douanecontroles aan de zijde van Stormtroopers. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Dwarf Spider Droid *Ultimate Adversaries *The New Essential Guide to Droids *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Battles for the Galaxy *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams category:Battle Droids category:Commerce Guild category:Confederate Army Categorie:Imperial Army